chang_ge_xingfandomcom-20200215-history
Li Shimin
Li Shimin (李世民) is the second and current Emperor of Tang. His two brothers Li Jiancheng and Li Yuanji plotted against him, hence fearing for his life, Li Shimin lured his siblings into a trap at the Xuanwu Gate and assassinated them in the event known as the Xuanwu Gate Incident. This effectively rendered him the heir apparent to the throne. Shortly after, his father retired from his position, leaving him as the new emperor of Tang. Appearance Personality Not much is known about Li Shimin's personality. However, as a prince, he is said to be a capable military leader and was constantly away from the palace to lead military campaigns and battles. History Synopsis Introduction arc In the imperial court, Chancellor Fang Xuanling requests an audience with the emperor and is greeted by Chancellor Du Ruhui. He turns to the emperor and informs him that he may rest with ease, as all of the families of the former princes have been put to their deaths. Du Ruhui remarks that they must not let their guard down for the sake of Tang and they must weed out any possible dissidents. Fang Xuanling then informs them that princess Yongning fell to her death in a canyon and her body was carried away by the river's rapids. Du Ruhui says it is unlike of General Yuchi Jingde to not be able to find a body, but Fang Xuanling says it could not be helped. Du Ruhui suggests retrieving her body to confirm her death, however Li Shimin interrupts their conversation and tell both his chancellors that retrieving her body would be unnecessary and to hold a funeral for the princess and her mother at Rong'en temple. He thanks his chancellors and dismisses them.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 1.1, Pages 16-18 Relationships Li Changge They are currently enemies, as Li Shimin assassinated Li Changge's father, Li Jiancheng. He order the execution of her entirely family including herself, however she managed to flee before his guards could catch up. Li Changge has sworn to take vengeance on him and raise a rebellion. However after facing numerous trials, Li Changge realizes that Li Shimin's death will not bring peace to Tang, and killing Li Shimin is no longer her goal. Li Jiancheng The Crown Prince of Tang and the Second Prince had always been rivals and when Li Jiancheng started feeling threatened by his younger brother's growing influence, he plotted against Li Shimin with his youngest brother Li Yuanji. However, Li Shimin killed his older brother before the latter could do the same. Li Jin He met Li Jin when she was about to be killed by a Turk on the battlefield. He took her back to Tang and named her Li Jin. Li Shimin slowly fell in love with the meek and beautiful Uyghur Princess, without knowing where she came from or ever asking her. However, one day after he returned from the battlefield, he discovered that she had married his older brother Li Jiancheng for reasons that are undisclosed. On the day of the Xuanwu Gate Incident where he assassinated his two brothers, Li Shimin asks Li Jin why she married his older brother. He realizes too late that she has drunk poisoned wine, and is aghast when she dies in his arms, never giving him an answer. Li Yuanji Wei Zheng Fang Xuanling A chancellor and advisor to Li Shimin. Du Ruhui A chancellor and advisor to Li Shimin as well, he only wishes for the prosperity of Tang, thus he follows the person he believes can achieve this dream - Li Shimin. Abilities & powers Trivia * Li Shimin is based on the real life Emperor Taizong of Tang. He was the second emperor of that Tang dynasty of China, ruling from 626 to 649. He lived from January 28, 598 until July 10, 649 (aged 51). References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Han characters Category:Tang Imperial Court